No Digas Locuras
by HelenaconH
Summary: Una conversación algo especial con Sabiduría.


**N.A:** Uf, esta pareja me cuesta la vida... Espero que la historia les haga sonreír :)

H.

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Los personajes y mundos mencionados pertenecen a_ _ **The Snipster**_ _, autora del comic_ _ **A Matter of Life and Death.**_

* * *

 **No digas locuras**

"¿Qué dices? ¿Qué Locura y yo estamos juntos? No me hagas reí. Eso es… es… ¡Una insensatez! ¡Una tontería! Una… ¿Locura?, uhm, sí. Debo admitir que veo la gracia, sin embargo eso no significa nada. Él y yo somos muy opuestos. Me defino como una persona culta, refinada y educada; a diferencia de él, que dice todo lo que piensa sin ninguna clase de filtro, procrastina durante años y para qué mencionar a sus mascotas, sí, los malditos bugs. No me digas ' _¿Cuál es el problema, Sabiduría?'_ , no tienes idea lo difíciles que son de cuidar, él ni siquiera se dio el trabajado de adiestrarlas.

No me mires así; sí, se que suena arrogante, pero enserio estoy harto de que nos traten de unir. Ya vive en mi casa y no tengo cómo sacarlo. Desde que nos conocimos no se ha ido jamás y eso que Locura tiene su hogar; si podemos llamarlo así. No es el mejor lugar de Ithis que digamos. ¿Eh? No sé si deba hablar de eso; a él no le gusta, pero si puedo ser franco contigo… El Alto Señor Creador no fue muy acertado al darle un sitio así. Es un poco espelúznate, sobre todo para Locura. No, no exagero, de verdad es aterradora. Dudo mucho que te gustara tener una celda para dormir y unos sirvientes que en lugar de ayudarte se empeñan en mantenerte encerrado. Es difícil para él, apenas puede pasar cinco minutos tranquilo ahí, siempre que vamos vuelve un poco mal; las voces no lo dejan en paz y la única forma de se calme es leyéndole alguna cosa, lo que sea, no importa. Realmente no me molesta leerle lo que quiera, lo hago con agrado… Pocos dioses disfrutan tanto las historias como Locura. Oye, no, que a ambos nos gusten los libros no quiere decir nada. De todas formas creo que tendría que haber omitido lo último…

Sé que si Locura me escuchara se enojaría conmigo por un tiempo, y quizás qué idea extraña meterá en la cabeza de los humanos sólo para molestarme, (Señor, espero que no vaya a ser algo como el planking de nuevo). No obstante, si me lo permites, quisiera decirte algo sobre él. Es… un asunto delicado, tal vez deberíamos bajar la voz…  
Ambos hemos conversado de esto, Locura sabe que su rol es hacer la vida interesante, divertida, desinhibida... pero no tiene idea de que en realidad no fue hecho a propósito. El Creador creyó que no salió bien y lo encerró hasta darle un uso. No, no es algo que pareciera ocurrir en Ithis ¿Verdad? El tiempo que pasó prisionero fue… elevado. Para cuando el Señor quiso sacarlo de ahí, Locura ya escuchaba esas voces. Por favor, no se lo comentes… pero su memoria fue modificada. Él no recuerda más que el rechazo por su supuesto hogar y la única razón por la que va ahí es para ver a sus bugs, que están prohibidos fuera del lugar; aunque no es como si no hubiese roto esa regla un millón de veces.

Mmm, sí, quizás tengas algo de razón. Jamás podría echarlo de mi casa. Siempre que pienso en esto me provoca una jaqueca increíble… es sólo que… sólo que lo conozco hace tanto tiempo que ya estoy acostumbrado a su presencia. Tú sabes, los constantes desordenes, las bromas al girar en la esquina de un pasillo, que reprograme a las sirvientas para que traten de dividir cero por cero, lo típico. Lo siento, no puedo con la risa, lo lamento, es que… ah, es que las pobres playbots… es una suerte que sean tecnología pura y sin sentimientos, bueno ¿Con quienes crees que practicó la idea de los videos virales de Harlem shake? Las hizo bailar durante meses sin parar. Esas cosas te pueden hacer el día cuando les tomas el gusto.

Oye, ya. Para. No me gusta Locura, sólo… me agrada que esté cerca, nada más. Así sé que está bien, si es que necesita algo. A veces me preocupa cuando duerme por tantas horas seguidas, pienso que se puede deshidratar u olvidarse de comer algo.

No, no es amor. Enserio, detente ahí, estas dejando de ser tan agradable ¿Perdón? Claro que sé lo que es estar enamorado y no es preocuparse solamente del otro. Lo sé. Ah, sí, claro, no... ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Un par de preguntas no me van a hacer cambiar mi parecer, pero adelante, te responderé.

Ehmm, sí, leo para él lo que quiera, es así como se calma… sí, cuantas veces quiera. No, no me molesta. Sí, bueno, me inquieta cuando las voces lo acosan… s-sí, me angustia un poco cuando no sé de él, podría haberle ocurrido algo... ¿3 cosas positivas de él? Veamos, no teme decir lo que piensa, a pesar de todo quiere a sus malditos bugs, siempre es amable conmigo, elimina la monotonía, le da vida a mí hogar, hace interesante el reino mortal… ¿Dije 6? Bueno, eso no indica nada. Ah, no ha terminado tu interrogatorio…No podría negarlo, es un hombre, uh, apuesto... Por supuesto que a veces conversamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, de Ithis, de Nim y del reino mortal… Ok, de los otros dioses, del pasado, de él, de mí. Sí, podría decirse que es una vos agradable, pero su risa, Señor, es una cosa muy divertida, es contagiosa, lo usual es que terminemos llorando apretándonos el estómago por eso.

Oh, describirlo suena difícil… déjame meditarlo unos minutos… bien, Locura es… una persona fuerte, a pesar de lo que todos podrían pensar a resistido mucho más que otros; es alguien en que, a pesar de que se comporta regularmente como idiota, podría confiarle muchas cosas; es un buen amigo, cuando lo he necesitado a estado ahí; es un hombre bueno, sí, eso lo define…

¿Cómo dices? E-eso es algo personal ¿no te parece? Es un poco grosero que quieras saberlo y lo preguntes tan de pronto. Sé que nos conocemos hace un tiempo, no obstante es un poco de mal gusto. No insistas. ¿Seguirás repitiéndolo todo el día verdad? Bien. Locura lo hizo, una vez, en una comisura, en la derecha… nada más ¿Feliz? A claro, no sé para qué preguntas si luego no me crees… ¡A! Y vas a continuar… Por el Creador, eres exasperante e insufrible. Bien, nos besamos, sólo en una ocasión hace miles de años ¿A qué te refieres con que no es cierto? Eh… sí, mentí hace poco, pero es porque no significó nada... ¡Por supuesto que mi rostro está rojo! Me estas comenzando a irritar ¿Cómo podría librarme de ti? Ugh, ya. Locura y yo hemos estado saliendo en secreto durante milenios sin que nadie lo supiera… Porque me gusta, no, lo amo, lo adoro, es mi mundo y… y… y… quiero que"

— ¿Podrías ya dejar de escribir fanfictions cursis sobre nosotros?—. Quiso saber Sabiduría, luego de soltar un suspiro.  
—Sé que te gustan, los tienes todos en la biblioteca—. Contestó Locura, mientras le pasaba el cuaderno al otro.  
—Yo no hablo así—. Dijo, haciendo un mohín, luego de una lectura veloz.  
—Pero la vos que es escritor profesional dice que sí, además, todo eso es cierto.  
—A veces me aterra tu elocuencia al narrar—.  
—No, a ti te aterra que los demás sepan que dormimos en la misma cama—. Sabiduría quedó mudo por un momento.  
— ¿Qué?—. Se desentendió con el entrecejo fruncido.  
— Necesito ir a colorear una cebra—. Estaba dándose la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando escuchó que el otro lo llamaba.  
—No, espera. Haz pasado mucho tiempo oyendo al fanficker que se cree profesional, quédate—dijo mientras tomaba un libro de la mesa— ven aquí y deja que te lea un poco—. Se había sentado en el sofá de siempre. —No me gusta mucho esa vos, pero debo admitir que tiene algo de razón.  
— ¿En qué?  
—Es un secreto entre ella y yo—. Respondió rodeándolo por la cintura al sentarse a su lado.

" _Sí, ustedes son mi OTP_ ", dijo la vos. Locura sonrió. Él era feliz.

* * *

 **N.A:** Si te gustó este fanfic, también puedes leer buscar otros de AMOLAD en mi perfil.


End file.
